A Forsaken Loves
by Anarian
Summary: Moira is Moiraine's sister and twice as strong as the whole White Tower. However, it is not easy sailing for her. Please R&R. Thanks. New chapters are up!!!
1. Default Chapter

A forsaken loves By: Anarian Sedai of the Battle Ajah  
  
Author's note: I'm not sure if my counting of the years is correct but if it's not, please excuse me. I hope you'll enjoy this story because this is my first fic posted here. Please R & R. TNX  
  
Chapter one  
  
Her fingers clung to silk skirt of the one who sat on the gold gilded chair, her knuckles white as if scrubbed to the bone, her whole hand shaking with her sobs but still holding on tightly. Her slim fingers seemed like talons in the dim light of the fire crackling in the hearth, the only source of light in the windowless room. Her cheeks were stained with blood tears that ran down her cheeks, dripping down her narrow silver dress slashed with yellow. Sweat mingled with the tears making a sticky mess that not only dirtied her dress but also the other's dress which she clung on to. Wisps of dark brown hair had gone astray from the silver net holding up an intricate coil of waist long tresses. "Please, sister, you must keep them away from me!" Even through the sobs, her voice was clear if not a bit shrilly. The other woman who sat on the chair was also crying, tears trickling down to her hands that lay on her lap, her fingers closed around the blue woolen skirt stitched with daffodils and morning glories. In appearance, the woman on the chair and on the floor were much alike, their eyes equidistant from each other were stars that shone with warmth and knowledge and in some cases cold fury like glinting knife edges. They were sisters and members of the royal house of Cairhien but they were not in the line of succession to the throne. The woman on the chair leaned forward to pat her sister's back. A silver chain held up a blue gem set in silver that rested between her brow, the same kind of gem was dangling from her sister's neck on a silver chain.. "I won't let them get you! I will go to Tar Valon on my own." "Promise? " "I do." She guided the woman upward so that her head rested on her lap, "I won't let them take you. I swear on the name of this House." She was sincere but she still had doubts about all of this. She was barely seven years old and her sister was two years younger than her but they already knew about the harsh life outside the palace. And the White Tower. She had heard that sisters were coming tomorrow to take her to be a novice because the White tower had found out that she had a strong spark in the gift. So did her sister but along with her gift was something that was a curse for her , which kept her screaming in her sleep. "Listen to me, Moira, tomorrow, I want you to hide. If what your dreams tell is true, you must keep away from Aes Sedai. You have to hide!" The girl sniffed and wiped the tears, "Will I be safe from you? You are going to become Aes Sedai!" Her sister slowly nodded, "Even if I am Aes Sedai, I will not break my promise to you."  
Chapter two  
  
The dawn glinted through the glass on the window casting different colors on the cold marble floor, the warmth of the new morning waking her up as usual. But this morning was not filled with the light feeling of living a new day, she was full of fear and anxiety as if she knew something terrible had happened and something worse was going to happen. She shivered in the faint light and fumbled around the room to find decent robe. Elaida wasn't the only fortune teller in Tar Valon. Moira Damodred, a relative of the former Galldrian Damodred King of Cairhien, was a Dreamer and a strong one to boot. All of her dreams told of the foredooming of many things in very specific ways. Like the fall of Ebou Dar to the Seanchan, she had dreamt of that, though many in the White Tower doubted that, she knew for a fact that it was true. And Light burn Elaida for not believing her! Moira sighed and groggily dragged her feet toward the wash basin, a porcelain masterpiece by the Sea Folk, standing on a polished table all the way from Cairhien, this was actually one of the many furniture in her old room in the palace that she moved when she became an Aes Sedai. A mirror hung on the wall showing her the gray pallor that was part of the smooth Aes Sedai serenity. No signs of age yet but stress and hard life had given her a weary and wary twinkle in her eye and she walked as if she carried a great weight though she only did it in private. Splashes of cold water gave her new vigor but she feared that it would not last the day. A sudden rap on the door bought her attention to her anteroom. Tying the sash on her robe, she entered the anteroom-shock entering every fiber in her body-at the sight of the Amyrlin Seat and the Keeper staring or studying her as if she were a novice. Elaida's eyes were narrow as if she had done something against the Tower. Alviarin's eyes were cool with bitterness, something that rarely left her face these days. "Good morning, mother.Alviarin." She forced a calm voice even though she was starting to itch with curiosity to find out why they were in her chambers this early in the morning. She drew her robe closer to her body to cover what some thought as a too ample a bosom. "Good Morning daughter." Elaida's voice was crisp and hard to drive any knife into steel. "We have news concerning what you called the Seanchan and their attack on Ebou Dar and Amadicia. So you have been telling the truth. I hope it is the whole truth! I have confidence in you daughter. But we do not believe they have ter'angreal that can control a woman's flow of the power!" Moira nodded, sweeping away towards the table holding a tray of cakes and a cup of tea, which had gone cold. She channeled to warm it before taking it in her hands. Behind her, Alviarin tapped her foot impatiently. "The mother has called the hall to sit. We expect you to be there in ten minutes, no more." She sipped slowly then replied, "I will be there, Alviarin." She turned and strolled towards them, her silk robe sweeping the floor, making swishing sounds like wings flapping. "May I ask, mother what we will be sitting for?" Elaida opened her mouth to speak but Alviarin cut her, which produced a snort from the Amyrlin Seat. A snort! From Elaida! Now that was something she had hardly seen! "You will know when we sit. Good day, Moira." Alviarin swept away, literally dragging Elaida with her without the use of her hands. Elaida's eyes glinted with fury at what had just happened. Who could blame her, anyway? Her handsome face showed calm but her eyes said otherwise. Moira curtsied and waited for the door to close before looking up. Burn Alviarin! If she wasn't so obviously hungry for the Amyrlin seat, she would have been with Cadsuane by now in Cairhien! But she had to be so and Moira was forced to stay and spy for Cadsuane, something she felt she had grown accustomed to. A sitter for the battle ajah spying for another green, that was not unheard of. But this time, she worked with a legendary sister and she spied inside the white tower. Of course, Cadsuane could have done that herself but why she had been chosen was out of her league. Moira sighed and snapped her finger. On the other side of the room, a door quickly opened and a man entered, his pace slow but purposeful. He wore snug breeches of wool and a blue coat embroidered with humming birds and lilies. His surprisingly waist long hair was let down with a few braids in it, each with a small bell tied at the end so that it chimed like the wind whenever he swayed his head. Like now. "Good morning, Moira." His low voice held little gruff, something she looked in all men she met because she believed that men with gruff voices were ones that caused a lot of trouble. That had been proven wrong before but on the other hand, it had proven itself true too. "Same to you, Logain. It is a good thing you do not wear your.you know what." She channeled to light a fire in the hearth, walking towards it while keeping a keen eye on the man. He chuckled, "I can be smart when I want to. When it is needed too." He barked a laugh and settled in a brocade chair opposite her, "Besides, I wouldn't like seeing you doing penance for keeping an Asha'man in your quarters." "Thank you." She sat down and crossed her ankles. Logain Ablar, who had grown his hair had once been a false dragon, stilled and mysteriously returned to power, and he was from the Black Tower and that didn't scare her one wit. She first knew about the Black tower when she had gone into seclusion after her first warder died seven years ago. Thinking incessantly about Druce do'Angtar a'Banere, her warder who had died confronting shadow hounds at the young age of thirty three, she had stumbled on their training ground. Mazrim was still young and handsome, a fact she couldn't deny, and he was yet willing to help those who were in distress but with a high price. So she was consoled and while that was going on, she gained knowledge on the black tower, their hierarchy, their rules and everything else, something the whole white tower would kill to know. Now, she was the only sister who was allowed to pass into the black tower freely with no guards and no one questioning her. That came with a price, one small enough to pay, and an oath that dictated she tell no one of the tower and its goings-on lest they hunt her down and still her. So far she hadn't betrayed them and had no thoughts of doing so because this relationship was something too valuable to break. Besides, Logain was the only man with whom she let her feelings show because he was a close friend and she wasn't about to destroy that. Cadsuane, however though she was her mentor, knew nothing about this. "You know, Moira, you had better get ready for that gathering lest they find something suspicious going on." She channeled a ward for eavesdropping and shrugged. "The hall can wait. What news have you?" he raked his hair with his fingers, "Let's see.Rand Al'Thor has returned to Cairhien, killing Adley first because he used Callandor against the Seanchan in Altara." Her eyes widen at that. "Yes, he had Narishma get callandor, almost getting Narishma killed in the process. I don't know why he has to use that. It is enough that he surpasses all of the black tower but he wants to use a sa'angreal too? Light!" She smoothen her robe over her lap, "callandor? Is that boy mad! It will kill him before Tarmon Gai'don!" Logain frowned, "Moira, is there something I should know about?" She bit her lip and hesitated. She knew what callandor did, but if she told Logain, would she risk him getting bashed up for telling Al'Thor this? Rumors had it that Cadsuane was with Rand, most likely she had already told him but if she hasn't and Logain went to tell him. "Callandor magnifies the taint on saidin.only a man linked with two women, one of them controlling the flow, can use it." Logain visibly shuddered, "what happens if a man uses it alone?" "I told you.he dies." Silence descended upon them, something she always avoided but this time it couldn't be avoided, and both of them needed it to think. The sun outside shone weakly among the gray clouds, the snow not ceasing in its fall. A rap on the door, brought her attention. Releasing the ward, she gave permission for entry. Waes, a honey colored strong chinned woman younger than her entered with a slight frown on her face at the sight of Logain as Moira warded the room again. She was Andoran, having strict beliefs on men and women like one that dictated no man should see a lady if the lady was only in her robe with no slippers. Moira smiled and motioned her to come closer. Waes's frown deepen but she still obeyed, a silver comb clutched with fingers that were strong enough to strangle Logain should he do anything crooked. "Milady, you know this is not proper. You in only a robe, Light knows what he will do!" She never bothered to lower voice which made Logain chuckle. "I am honorable, dear lady!" He cried in amusement while getting up. Moira stood up too beside Logain, giving Waes and innocent smile. "It is alright, Waes! How many times must I tell you that Logain is trustworthy?" "Bah!" She spat, "Druce was trustworthy but he got himself killed! What will he do to break your heart again?" She jerked her head towards Logain, walking towards Moira's chamber, the brush tapping the palm of her hand. Since her back was turned, she didn't see Moira flinched with the reminder of it. Logain caught it and sighed. "Waes, I take my leave." He gave Moira an apologetic look before turning back to his chambers which once had been Moira's office. She had it made into a bedroom while her room was expanded to include a study. Waes grunted and walked towards Moira, getting hold of her hand and pulling her into her chambers. "I do not know why you mingle with men like him! Bah! The Light will deal with them soon!" Moira wriggled in her grasp and sighed when she didn't let go. Waes almost pushed her on the bed in her irritation. Was her mistress going mad? Men like that Logain, pretty as anything and smooth-tongued as honey, would get killed in battle if they didn't run away with a tavern maiden first and he would break her poor heart. Just like Druce. Just like Moiraine. She swept into an adjacent room and soon reappeared with a narrow green dress embroidered with lilies on the sleeves, neckline and hem with white slashes; a girdle plated with golden leaves served as her belt. All but getting shoved into it, Moira was dressed in less than the time one would take to say ta'veren, Waes clucking like a hen about her waist length hair. "We should do something about that hair of yours, Mistress." At once she began running the brush she held violently down the tresses. If she were any other girl, Moira would have screamed in pain as she felt the strands being viciously pulled out of their roots. Being Aes Sedai, she remained as calm as she cold. "Waes, do you have to be so violent in brushing my hair?" She asked coolly, "You could brush it more gently." "Bah! It's to teach you a lesson! I hope you aren't choosing him as a replacement for Druce!" She spat, continuing with the harsh brushing. "Do not speak of him unless you mean to speak with a little respect, Waes. You know that grief is still too near my heart." She sniffed to make her point. Waes snorted in answer, "Is that why you are going for the likes of him?" Moira swiftly turned and caught Waes's hand, holding it tight enough to make anyone flinch but she only smiled wryly, "Listen well because I will not repeat myself. Logain is a friend, nothing more. Druce was my warder and my lover and I will not have you disrespect him.or me for that matter. Nothing can ever replace him! Do you understand?" she hissed in anger. Waes only nodded, her lips curling up into a bigger grin. Moira was famous for her temper so that many sisters avoided pricking her. Waes on the other hand was thought by many to be foolish to set herself as Moira's handmaid but this didn't affect her one bit because she had a weapon that she could always use on Moira. Druce had been her friend and Moira was not going to taint her relationship with Druce by hurting her. "I understand, Moira." She whispered. Fire flashed in her mistress' eyes but only for a heartbeat before she got up and exited her room. Waes followed her, their velvet slippers hardly making a sound on the marble floor. Out through the door and down the corridor they went, through sweeping vaulted halls, down sweeping stairways until they reached the Hall. There Moira stopped in front of the doors and turned to her. "I want you to check on the doves. See if they have any messages for me. See that my guest has something to eat." Waes curtsied and replied acquiescence. Looking satisfied, Moira entered the hall, leaving her to carry out her task. Waes smiled again. Moira may be the mistress today but there was always tomorrow.  
Chapter three  
  
Elaida shifted the six striped stole on her shoulders and strained her ears to listen to the Sitters talk. Everything left her head even as she tried to grasp it firmly in her fingers because of the headache that had launched itself on her. Why did it have to come today? Why did the Hall have to sit? Burn Alviarin! She sighed and shifted in her seat and stared forward at the faces before her. Moira caught her eye as she sat straight back but relaxed in her seat, the image of royal bearing of Cairhien. She frowned. Moira was ten, if not twenty, times stronger than the strongest sister in the tower and twice as strong as the whole white tower, novices, accepted and sisters together. It was a frightening fact because she had strength in all five powers whilst others only had strength in one or two at the most. Another disturbing fact was that, though she was battle ajah, she seemed more fitting for the grays, she was the only sitter who did not take an oath to capture the dragon reborn and keep him safe. Her reason was for mediating purposes, it was vague but it suited Elaida because it meant that she feared the Amyrlin seat and would not swear to do anything she knew she would most likely fail in. wise for someone whose sister was a complete fool. Moiraine was the exact mirror image of Moira though she was two years older, both had a thirst for justice, Moiraine for how her sister was pulled to the White Tower despite the girl's pleas not to because she would surely die and Moira for her dead warder and sister. That wiped the frown off Elaida's face. She knew about how the greens were possessive of their warders but she was surprised to find a green making her warder also her lover. Before, there had been written records of greens who had married their warders but she didn't expect to actually find something like it in her time. And to have Moira whose temper was famous in it too. She had seen Druce, and truthfully, she had found him attractive, his unruly mop of amber curls that tumbled down to his shoulders, veiling a face that had clear blue eyes, a generous mouth always upturned in a boyish smile and those cheeks tinged with pink. Indeed, he almost made the sisters talk in ribald language the first time he had come to the White tower. Many wished that they could get him as their warder and she was one of them but he already had his eyes set on Moira, then a newly raised novice. He waited patiently and so did Moira, while the other sisters fumed at being turned down. When she was bought up to the shawl, they immediately bonded thus causing old anger to rekindle. Druce smothered it however and everything went back as it was. Except that Elaida was furious that she hadn't gotten him and that she was in the red ajah. "Mother." Moira's voice cracked her thoughts, making her blink despite herself. "what is it, daughter?" "Mother, we must discuss the matter about the dragon reborn." One of the red sitters answered. Heads nodded in agreement. Ah, the dragon reborn! Something that wanted her to sick up. "Go ahead, daughter." Moira stood up before the red could speak earning an icy glare and a few muttered words. "If I may mother, I would like to suggest to the hall that I be sent to Cairhien, to the dragon reborn. I can do many things there for the greater glory of the White Tower." But not for your glory anyway. Elaida sat forward, her curiosity piqued by what had been said, "Really, daughter? Send you to the Dragon Reborn?" "Yes mother." Moira bowed her head. "Do you know you have value in the tower because of your power and your agents?" True. She had more agents than anyone right now except for Suian Sanche. "If he stills you-or worse kills you-then we will lose something very important! Do you understand daughter?" "Yes mother. But I don't see why I shouldn't be sent there besides those reasons you gave, mother. I am a familiar face there and there is a chance that I can slip pass him unnoticed. I have agents who are close to him, mother." Cadsuane? Her agent? Moira wanted to laugh. "Really? Then I don't see why you shouldn't go!" Elaida sat back in her chair. May be this was her chance to kill her without getting stained. Light, knows how much she wanted her to go away! Did she mention that Moira also did not swear fealty to her? No. But since Moira was more powerful and she possessed a temper, Elaida wasn't about to risk a confrontation. It may look like cowardice but in a way, it was a way for Elaida to survive.  
Chapter four  
  
The hall continued to sit well into the early afternoon. Afterwards, Moira climbed up to her chambers, itching to talk with Logain. Surely by now he had gotten something more useful than she did in the Hall. The doves of the Black tower, the personal pigeons of his.she started to tick of a list with her fingers. Yes, he should have gotten a good amount of information by now. Sweeping into the room, she gasped to see Waes shaking against the wall, well away from the two men who were now sitting down and casually sipping tea. Fear nearly made her eyes pop out of their sockets and Moira could just imagine why. One of them was Logain who still didn't look up even as she shut the door and wove a ward against intruders and eavesdropping. The other was a man who was starting to gray at the edges but he still seemed to be an embodiment of menacing strength the way his eyes darted from Waes in quiet annoyance and to Moira with indifferent welcome. This man had no doubt arrived the way Logain did, only he arrived indiscreetly to cause Waes to tremble. "Mazrim, what brings you here?" She asked coolly trying to cover her surprise. "Nice try, Moira but you can't fool me." He answered, setting the cup of tea back on the table. She rolled her eyes heavenwards, swishing her skirt in slight exasperation, "Alright, you had me surprised." She motioned for Waes to go to her room, then covered them in a ward against eavesdropping. Waes maybe her maid but that wasn't a reason to truly trust her. Mazrim smiled with satisfaction, "You certainly know how to do things." She waved it aside and plopped down on the brocaded chair nearest the fireplace. At this, Logain looked from his cup and darted his gaze from his father and Moira before clearing his throat. "There are reports from my spies say that a group of Aes Sedai is headed this way with an army. Lord Bryne as its commander." "Yes, I've dreamt of it. Is this the rebel Aes Sedai?" Logain nodded, "They plan to lay siege on Elaida!" Mazrim barked a laugh, "War on a single person? Who is their Amyrlin seat, if any?" "Egwene Al'vere. An Aes Sedai newly raised to shawl then raised to Amyrlin seat almost immediately after she got the shawl." She tucked her feet under her, "She's a childhood friend of Al'Thor's. Suppose to be his betrothed if he weren't the dragon reborn." Mazrim reached up and fingered his collar. It was then that Moira noticed he wasn't wearing his black coat but a cream shirt unlaced at the neck with a gray coat embroidered with hummingbirds and vines. "His betrothed?" Mazrim chuckled, "I wonder how that girl gets along with him.and to think she wants to declare war on a single person! Now that is something to write in your history books!" Logain cleared his throat again, "Any way, reports have also said that another group of Aes Sedai, though fewer in number along with one Aiel maiden, several Sea Folk windfinders and a group of old women have been seen in Caemlyn, escorting the daughter heir. It seems that Caemlyn has a new queen, Elayne of the house Trakand.an Aes Sedai to boot who is guarding something with her life." Moira settled deeper into the backrest, "Tell me about this thing that they are guarding.anything about it?" "Only that it uses the one power. Rumors say however that it is the cause of the. 'eagerness' of saidin." Moira bit her lip, images of her dreams flashing through her head. It was a moving kaleidoscope of colors and places that she could stop at her own will. And she did. It was a sky clear with a scorching sun rising above a hill where women had gathered around what seemed to be a bowl of perfectly shaped crystal. Channeling, they put all their energies into the bowl and suddenly, a pillar of saidar rose out of it and shot towards the sky making a lace pattern that bolted in different directions. However, the strangest things of all was that she could detect saidin in this, a nauseating feeling washed over her even if it was only a dream. "The Bowl of winds." "What?" Mazrim and Logain asked in unison. "Bowl of winds. It is a ter'angreal used to change the weather. It is the reason for what is happening to saidin. It's suppose to be able to control the weather." She channeled so that a cup was filled with tea and it floated toward her. Taking a sip, she peered over the cup at Mazrim who was staring just as intently at her. Memories floated back and forth in her head, like a wave crashing on the shore then receding back into the sea. She remembered a time, few years ago when she was heart-broken and lost, wandering aimlessly around the countries. She stumbled upon a group of men training with swords and to her surprise, with the one Power. She was going to bolt at the sight of this, but somehow, her feet was glued on the ground until, one of them-who turned out to be Mazrim-came towards her. Fury glinted in his eyes because he recognized an Aes Sedai. She could have escaped but he had channeled so that she couldn't move. How many whip lashes had she suffered then to finally gain their trust. She was taught to scheme with and for them but never against them. The punishment for doing so was engraved in her mind, and a friendship that was priceless was hers, to remind her of her oath. Mazrim chuckled, "You're not having any second thoughts about anything, are you?" "Nothing." She answered, Aes Sedai coolness in her voice. Except that I feel something is coming, a light out of the shadows.or a shadow to weaken the light. Moira got up and shifted her skirt, "Will you be staying, Mazrim?" "No." "Oh. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some sleep. Feel free to use anything here, just don't leave my apartment and don't frighten Waes." She released the ward against eavesdropping and walked towards her chambers. Before entering, she turned back and gave Mazrim a hard stare, "If you wish to leave, do it discreetly." She added and icy look for measure. Mazrim shrugged and turned back to face Logain. A tingle ran down her spine, a sign that if ever she dreamt anything, it was going to be a foretelling. She ordered Waes to go down to join the other maids in the gardens before plopping down on the bed. She channeled a shield for safety and closed her eyes. It was then that a feeling of dread washed over her.  
Chapter five  
  
There before her stood the ancient symbol of the Aes Sedai but this time, two figures stood in front of it. A woman who had flowing hair, pale complexion and was dressed in an immaculate white gown stood in front of saidar. A man dressed in black with dirt and grime everywhere stood in front of saidin. Each one had grave faces but it was the woman whose faces still had a glimmer of hope in it. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled toward the woman, a wave of expectation filling her every fiber. She felt her muscles tense the closer she came to the woman. Heat emanated from the woman's body that gave her comfort and an exhilarating feeling that she could do anything. When she was only two hand spans away, the woman whispered, "Body." The scene shifted to a hill top filled with wildflowers and humming birds. A lonely oak tree stood among green grass, providing shade for a man who seemed to be sleeping. Moira picked up her skirts and ran towards the tree for she recognized the man. The amber curls, the eyes, everything described one man only. A man she had grown up with and loved and who had loved her in return. She slowed down to a walk as she neared him. The rustling of the blades of grass, made him look up and smile. Getting up, he held out his arms and called out, "Moira, my love!" She gasped and flung herself into his arms. She held onto him tightly, soaking up the warmth and softness of his body, taking in the fresh wood scent that was always with him. " Druce."She whispered. He loosened his hold on her, then tilted her chin upwards. He kissed her forehead, the bridge of her nose, then her lips. It was swift yet full of passion that she had missed in the years after his death. "Druce."She looked up to meet his eyes, her hand resting on his chest. She could feel the harsh beating of his heart. He smiled and pulled her close to him again. "You haven't lost your touch."His deep husky voice filled her ears. She was only a head shorter than him, her height was a wonder among the Cairhienin.  
  
"You haven't lost yours either." He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. Tingling sensations ran down her spine as she held him closer. "Ah, Druce.do you know how much I love you?" "I do, Moira. But I have to leave." "Leave? So quickly?" He pushed her back so that their eyes met in a stare. He brushed his thumb against her cheek and sighed. "I am sorry. but I must go." "Druce, can't you see anything? I have mourned for seven years! I have yearned for your love again and now you want to leave me again!" he placed his finger on her lips, "Hush. This is not the end. I may return to you soon." "Return?" She questioned, "How so when you're already-" He silenced her with a kiss that was deeper, so that Moira shuddered and tightened her hold on him so that she would not slip to the ground. "I will return to you, my love. I can promise you this. I seal it with that kiss." With that, he gently pushed her away, turned to the other direction and started down the hill. A wind swept through the grass and tree, carrying with them a doleful mourning that seemed to be the very echo of Moira's weeping. The last she saw of him was a strange sight for she remembered clearly that he had no such markings on his body. Only noticing that his sleeves were rolled up, she saw the ancient symbol of the Aes Sedai clutched by dark claw like hands, an indelible mark on his left arm.  
  
Moira woke up, her eyes stinging as if bees had planted their hooks on it. The pillow and bed was damp with her perspiration, her hair matted to her head. Looking around, she saw that her blankets lay in a heap on the floor and that the locket she wore around her neck was now clasped tightly in her hand. The locket, hanging from a golden chain, was worked in gold with images of doves, roses and vines. This contained the only picture she had of Druce, painted straight on to the locket using the one power. This locket however, was no ordinary locket. It was a ter'angreal designed to keep the memories that the wearer had with the person painted onto the locket alive even if the person painted on it was dead but it did not affect the wearer's dreams in any way. She had found this in the Cairhien royal house and it had once held the face of Moiraine but after she met Druce. She ran her thumb over it and sighed. That was an unusual dream, one that she couldn't understand. She could see everything clearly, yet the meaning seemed to escape her skill. Why would the woman, probably an image of saidar, say body. Did it need one? That was absurd yet why else would she say that word. As for Druce.she stopped and turned her attention back to the locket. He had promised her that he would return.It was him in all the likeness that she remembered. Of course, it could have been an illusion, an image projected out of her misery but could a mere illusion do that to her? She remembered how the kiss felt and that was enough to convince her about one thing. That had been no illusion. The most dangerous illusions are the ones that seem very real. That had been Moiraine, a guiding star in her years. Now Moiraine was gone and she was left alone confused and frustrated and very powerful, a deadly combination. Hastily, she put the chain on and jumped out of bed. A dream that made no sense was going to be on her mind all day unless she did something and she knew what she was suppose to do. She was going to Cairhien to speak with Cadsuane, may be even ask for a little counseling. She dressed plain brown riding crop slashed in black with a high neckline. She pulled out her dark-colored dust cloak and another dust cloak that was lavender and it was lined with fox fur. Next she pulled out a cream colored gown with a square neck line. Primroses were embroidered on the sleeves and bodice to make a band around her waist. Small emeralds formed the leaves of the primroses. If she was going to meet the dragon reborn, she was going to meet him dressed grandly. From under her bed, she took out a saddle bag where she stuffed the extra clothes, a money pouch aside from the one tied around her waist and a small flute. She didn't know why but she felt that it was going to come in handy along the journey. Lugging the saddle bag behind her, she exited her room just in time to see Mazrim and Logain disappearing into a gateway. Logain flashed her a smile and disappeared completely. The gateway winked out soon after 


	2. Continuation

He bid her good bye. Moira sighed and hauled the saddle bag out of her room. In the moonlight, the corridors looked as if filled with saidar, tentacles of the one power ready to reach and kill. Even the portraits seemed to eye their next victim. Moira remembered the portraits that hung in the royal palace of Cairhien. Kings and queens of the Damodred House sitting erect in their chair with stern eyes as if to reproach the ruling monarch of his mistakes. Yet there was also wisdom in their eyes that reached beyond the paints and frame. They silently told of happy times now lost in the chaotic world, of legends and myths faded into the past to be uncovered again in the next age. Each one shone with their ordinary humanity, simple beings tasked to care for multitudes of people. Those portraits spoke of many things that the world could use for the benefit of all. However, the portraits in the White Tower, spoke of women who stood near the Creator with the power to do many wonders, great and sometimes terrible. They were no longer humans but supernatural beings whose only limit is their mortality. And though she was Aes Sedai, she too was going to die. When she was young and not yet a novice, she had dreamt her death would be painful, that she would be at the mercy of someone and she wouldn't be able to use even the one power. And she would die an Aes Sedai. Now, Moira was still on alert at any possible event that might lead to her death. She had first thought that her meeting with the Asha'man might be her death but that had proven itself wrong. In her Trolloc raids, the one power had saved her. What then? Moira decided to wait and be on the look- out always. The most unexpected events may be her end. She'd learn that when Druce died. That was strange really, his death. They'd been out walking in clear sunlight, enjoying the breeze of Spring and the early flowers. They stopped at a near by river to rest their feet. Druce had cheerfully said that he would go upstream to pick some flowers for her. Moments passed when she heard howls of the deathly kind, the one that made your hairs stand up on end. Shouts were heard and then a cry of pain. Moira had jumped up and ran upstream, her skirts hiked up to her knees. She had felt a pang of pain and instantly she knew who had been hurt. Stumbling over bushes, she came upon the bloody body of Druce, mutilated beyond recognition. Blood covered the new grass and stained the white flowers red. Six shadow hounds stood around him, his young blood dripping from their snarled mouths. They stared at her and growled before leaving instantly. Shock and pain, both physically and emotionally, reverberated through her body. She was able to patch up the skin and clear the blood so that he looked only as if he were sleeping but he was beyond her powers. Druce was dead. Gone forever. Strange.why would dark hounds kill Druce when he had nothing to do with the one power? Was it because he was her warder? Was the Dark one playing around with her? Moira unlocked the door to the stable and walked towards her horse's stall. No answers had come to her in the span of years after his death. Will she ever get them? Moonsheen, a glossy black mare, neighed when she reached out to stroke her velvet nose. Cairhien. The one place she would at least feel more relaxed despite the fact that Cadsuane was there and the Dragon Reborn sat on the throne her relative once sat on not so long ago. It would be hard for her to look about Rand Al'Thor's face since he was somehow connected to the assassination of Galldrian. Moira stopped midway in saddling Moonsheen. Would she take the throne if she had the chance? A small smile grew on her face. And allow Cairhien to end up as Caemlyn? Light! She would rather work all day in the scullery than let that happen. Now look at the poor Elayne! Small groups of people had started to gather to rebel against their queen since she was Aes Sedai and that was something they couldn't accept. Finishing with the saddle, Moira led Moonsheen out of the stable. She swung her leg and sat astride in the saddle. Channeling, she built a gateway to the outskirts of Cairhien. Finally she was going to get away from the White Tower and if the creator smiled on her, she would be back working in the wild lands fighting Shadow spawn just like old times when Siuan Sanche was Amyrlin. Now that was something to look forward to.  
  
The city didn't seem to change in the many years she had been gone. The outskirts were as busy with people as before, the guards, no doubt, on the look out for any trouble. At first glance, there seemed to be none, but the heavy air that floated around told her something else. Pulling her cloak tighter because she had released the one power, Moira rode steadily amidst the throng. She spotted some familiar people who had grown older and some that used to be children but had grown up. Most, though they had gained years, still retained the features that were imprinted in Moira's mind. She was home. She was where she felt most secure but not thoroughly safe. She stroked Moonsheen's neck, "We are home, Moonsheen. This is the place where your line was bred." The horse shook its head as if she understood what had just been said. As they neared the gates, a soldier from the tower shouted to catch her attention. "Ho there! Who might you be and what business do you have?" Moira smiled. She had planned what to do for every situation she might face in Cairhien. Even one that seemed unimportant. Without looking at him, she lifted her left finger to show her serpent ring. She heard an uneasy shuffling of feet and the gates creaking open. "uh.the light shine on you Aes Sedai." He said reluctantly. "Same to you." She gently pressed Moonsheen into a walk. As soon as she entered, the gates were shut and locked. She pulled her hood down over her eyes, even as she looked up and breathed in deeply. Yes, the familiar air with a scent of something. Danger nearly described the slow and doleful ambience. Everyone was tensed, ready to flee at the first sight of trouble. That was not how it was when the Damodred ruled Cairhien! She rode on, the people making way for her horse. Some looked up at her. Others growled that she shouldn't be riding, that it was useless in fact to have a horse if you can't eat anything. Famine? She had not heard that since the Aiel Wars. But she rode on towards the one place she wanted to reach badly. She rode on southwestward. The old roads were still there but newer buildings had been built. The whitewash walls standing out against the dirty streets. Al'Thor better have a good explanation why Cairhien was like this. She rode on more until the throng that had once barged on her from every side lessened until only a few groups of people could be seen walking the street. She stopped outside a great iron wrought gate. Rust had given it a gold-red color everywhere. The walls were no longer white, a faint greenish paved it from the unwashed moss. However, through the gates she could see the familiar interior, hardly a furniture repainted or moved. This was her estate. Hers and Moiraine's. The sound of metal against metal turned her attention to the guard who was wrinkling and had a limp that had appeared out of nowhere. His fair skin was slightly pink from the cold. His gray eyes weary and yet wary at the same time as he stared at her from head to foot. "What business have you here.Aes Sedai?" He asked slowly. Moira cocked an eyebrow. She only noticed then that her ring was in clear view, so she took hold of her cowl and pushed it back. "I am Moira Damodred. I come to reclaim my estate." His eyes bulged out and his mouth opened in a gape. She couldn't understand why he would react so. Surely they had taken well care of her estate! But his reaction seemed to tell her otherwise. Moira swung her leg and got down from the horse, "My good man, if my estate has not been properly taken care of, I can promise you that you wouldn't be thrown out into the street." He blinked then rushed to open the gate, "Mistress Moira! I never thought you would return!" He swung the gates opened and immediately took her hand. Laying a kiss on it he continued, "I don't think you remember me, Mistress Moira but I am Einar. I worked here ever since you left for Tar Valon!" "Ah! Einar!" Moira struggled to remember who he was, "I think I remember you." He coughed and took up a soldier's stance once again, "Thank you. The estate has been properly taken care of, awaiting the return of you and your sister. However, some of your relatives have taken over the estate." "Is it well with them?" "uh." He drew in breath deeply, "I do not think it is proper for me to tell." She nodded and accepted his excuse. Some of the Damodred were really prickly about some things especially when private doings within the House were talked about by a servant to another servant or another member of the House. "Do you know where I can find them, Einar?" "In the Greeting Hall, Lady Moira." At this he gave her a bow and shuffled off, most likely to tell that she had returned. Moira frowned. She'd rather have her arrival a quiet event but it was already done and she couldn't stop it. Just then, a liveried woman with a severe bun above her nape took hold of the ribbons on her cloak, untied it deftly and took it to the cloak room in one smooth movement, she had to blink in surprise at how she hadn't noticed it. "Our servants here are well trained Aes Sedai. They will be of good use to you if you plan to stay here for a long while." A voice rang in the hall. Only then did she realize that Moonsheen had also been taken away. Moira shook her head lightly but made it appear as if she was trying to get dirt out of her hair. A woman in her thirties, dressed in a plain red gown came towards her in a slow purposeful walk. Her eyes were sharp, taking in every detail, pursing her lip at Moira's choice of dress. Wrinkles lined her forehead adding an air of wisdom to her. She also looked like the type of woman who wouldn't sit and dawdle. "Who do you wish to see, Aes Sedai?" Smooth cool voice. She could have passed for an Aes Sedai, indeed even for the Amyrlin. "A few people." She raised an eyebrow, "I would like to know." Short and curt. And rude. "I will know when I see them." Her face hardened, "Will you be staying long?" Moira hid her fidgeting hands behind her back. Oh how she wanted to leave! The sooner she got to talk with her relatives, the more time she'll have to do more important work! "Just do this for me, please. Get the room on the third floor, last room in the west side ready. Change the sheets, dust it, do what ever should be done to make it look clean and presentable. I might use that room. Have the man servants haul a desk there and make sure there are parchments, wax , ink and quills ready. Oh, and have a basin and a pitcher of water up there too." The woman's eyes grew cold with irritation, "will there be anything else?" The damage had been done so there was no point hiding, "Tell the whole household that a new Mistress has taken over. Tell them that Lady Moira Damodred has returned from Tar Valon." Moira left the woman with her eyes bulging and her mouth gaping. Now they will know who their real Mistress was!owever.Ho 


	3. Chapter3

Author's note: Sorry for that really weird lay-out in chapter one and two. I hope you didn't have to wait so long for the continuation.  
  
Her boots clicked against the marble floor as she made her way through the corridors. Liveried stewards and servants passed her by but stopped a few feet away as they hadn't seen an Aes Sedai. Other openly gawked at her, probably at how she had dressed or probably at the ring or probably both. She gave them no care. When she was finished with her meddling relatives, they would learn to accept her soon. She turned left then continued to walk down the length of a corridor. Only a few servants were met on the way, each eyeing her nervously and other eyeing her contemptuously. Something was wrong in Cairhien. Few would dare give an Aes Sedai that look. She walked on, the faint light from the lighted candelabra illuminating the way. In this part of the house, little sunlight came in so it was no wonder why most tried to stay away from it. Just outside the room, she could hear shouts from two people, both males, from inside the room. Well, whatever argument was going on, they would have to stop. No one takes over her estate and gets away with it. Yes she was very particular with her belongings and very possessive too. No matter. She'd just thought up a plan as she was riding through the gateway. She'd take back her estates and make it into a place where Asha'man and Aes Sedai can meet and well.become friends. If Tarmon Gai'don was coming then it would be better for the them to get together and work together.peacefully. After all, they would be needing all the strength that they can get. The men's voices still rose out of the room. They were fighting over who would have the right to really claim the house. Moira smiled. They would know soon. She pushed the doors open and entered. Thirteen chairs were arranged in a horse shoe pattern, on chair raised on a dais. No one sat here. The other chairs were filled with women and men, mostly in their twenties and above, each face showing a unique emotion. Two men stood in the middle, shaking fists at one another. If they were less than lords they would already be in a brawl. One of them whipped his head at her direction when she closed the door. "What do you want, serving girl? And why aren't you dressed properly?" He snapped. He was Idris, a nephew of hers who was very prickly with clothes. Even what he wore now was with a distinct color code. This time it was blue, from his breeches, coat and even his blue lacquered shoes. The only thing missing was his hair. The brown hair was cut so that it stayed away from his face. When she gave no answer, he opened his mouth to give a scolding but one of the elder women who had grays at her temples stood up and brushed Idris aside. Cerys Damodred was a formidable woman and one who disliked playing Daes dae'mar. She was her great aunt and her favorite relative. She was the total opposite if what the Cairhienin were 'suppose' to be. "Moira child! I never thought you'd return!" She glided-like an Aes Sedai- towards her, arms wide open to embrace her. Moira accepted the embrace and returned it. Cerys ran her hand over her head in an affectionate manner, "I have news for you but that will come later when it is more private." She stepped back and seemed to study her from head to toe. "They feed you well in Tar Valon." Moira nodded and allowed herself to be led to the seat that was raised on the dais. There she sat straight back and calm. She wasn't high seat-that was most likely to be Caraline-but the seat was for whoever owned the estate and that was she. Her younger relatives who were babies when she went to the Tower goggled at her as if she were a creature from a glee man's tale. "I, Moira Damodred, reclaim this estate to be mine and those of my descendants or those I wish to pass it on from this moment on or so the light help me become merciful to anyone who will try to take it from me!" At that questions from everyone were flung at her. Only Cerys nodded with approval however, she wasn't the one Moira expected to be proud. They were not in the room but hopefully they were still in the estate. Moira raised her hand and everyone became quiet. A girl no older than twenty two ogled at the serpent ring. She snatched her hand back down and smothered a glare. Idris made a rude sound and stood on the first step. "Moira, I'm glad you have come but Moiraine is suppose to claim the estate, not you." "Moiraine is dead. She has been for quite some time." Grief flickered across her, leaving red spots in her vision. "And you never told us?" His voice raised murmurs from the on-lookers. "And if I did, you would have asked for her body, wouldn't you? I myself couldn't have told you since I haven't seen her body yet." "Then how is it that she can be dead and yet no corpse?" "Aes Sedai warders know when their Aes Sedai dies. Al'Lan Mandragoran knew it when Moiraine fell into a ter'angreal." And yet sometimes I doubt if she really is dead or if the bond was just broken when she disappeared in to it, never to return, she thought. Idris' mouth was a thin line on face, expressing his fury at her. Was he the one who was suppose to claim her estate? Another woman stood up. Her hair piled up into a ridiculous hairstyle, gold ornaments dangling from a silver chain intertwined in the mass of curls. "I suppose you don't remember me. I am Amelia, a niece of yours. I was just wondering.what do you plan to do with your estate? I mean Aes Sedai are confined to the White Tower aren't they unless I am much mistaken. Or is it right to ask if they exiled you for a.crime?" "The affairs of the White Tower will remain as such. It is no concern to you." Moira got up and moved down the dais to stand in front of Amelia. She could feel saidar through her but it was too weak, so much so that she wouldn't have lasted a month in the White Tower. "As for what I plan to do.it is a surprise. Maybe in a month or two, you will see it." Her finger closed into a fist and opened again, "I suggest that you all get ready for the evening meal. It is quite sometime from now so you'll have enough time to think whether you will leave or stay. Either way, I hope you'll stay. It's been a long time since I've seen and I would dearly like to know a lot of things." The younger ones blinked in surprised, the older ones carefully sifting her words for any insult and finding none, they accepted with a curt nod. Cerys swept towards her and led her out of the chamber, past hallways and up a sweeping marble staircase. There, Cerys tugged her so that she faced a group of servants including the one she had met at the entrance earlier that day. "This is Moira Damodred, your new mistress. You will serve her well with all your heart and loyalty. Swear this under the light!" Murmurs were heard through the servants. Most of the old ones recognized her and smiled. Newer ones, ones that had been hired while she was in Tar Valon shifted nervously but swore anyway. Moira nodded and exited down a corridor with Cerys. They climbed stairs to the third floor and turned left. Down the corridor they went. Moira raised her eyes to the portraits that hung on the wall. One of the largest was a family portrait of the Damodred clan, Galldrian Damodred sitting on a throne atop a dais, their other relatives surrounding him. It was painted a year before she was taken to Tar Valon. Beside her was Moiraine, her dark curls tumbling down her shoulders. Behind them was Caraline, a mere three years old. Standing behind the throne was Cerys with a big beaming smile, a smile of satisfaction showing how happy she was with the clan. Cerys suddenly stopped in front of a room to turn the knob. The door opened to reveal a room with a table with an ink bottle, parchment, pens and wax, ready for her to write her papers. Fire roared in the hearth, crackling whenever it touched a moist part of the wood. Another door led to her private chambers. It was not so big but neither was it cramp. Sunlight streamed in through the open window. Moira breathed in deeply to take in the familiar scent nearly lost to her in the years that she was away. She turned back to see Cerys beaming with absolute delight. "Welcome home, Moira." 


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed down to reflect against the cobble stones making them shimmer with a faint golden light. Puddles of rain seemed dirtier as the sunlight struck it, murky pools of water that seemed to have been gotten from a bog. Moira sidestepped these carefully. Though she was wearing her riding boots, she was still careful not to get any dirt splashes on her cream colored gown. She was, after all, going to visit the Lord Dragon and she had to at least look fitting for a Damodred. She walked on, though she could have ridden. Against Cerys' wishes, she had refused a carriage. Walking was a better way to know the present situation in Cairhien. And she was right. The sewers definitely needed cleaning, stenches of human waste and rotting food rose up from the gutters to inflame her nose. She sniffed but carried on walking. The people were now suffering more than before. Signs of the coming of Tarmon Gai'don were present everywhere. Adults with downcast eyes, their footsteps slow and heavy as if they carried a heavy weight. Shops that were open had very little merchandise in them and the sidewalk stalls used to sell a variety of vegetables and fruits barely had enough of one kind to sell. Children were rarely playing in the streets and those that did, did it with growing scarcity and they seemed wary of everything instead of the usual carefree attitude they had before. She tugged her cowl forward. Well, she won't let the Last Battle to destroy the city that she loved. And she was doing her part by bringing the Asha'man and the Aes Sedai together. Light knows that what she was doing was the right thing! Elaida might still her for doing so and Mazrim might do something worse if he found out but that was the only way she could think of surviving the battle. Besides, the greatest things that the Aes Sedai did were with men who could channel right? She slammed into something as hard as marble. Looking up, she saw that she had come face to face with an Aiel man dressed in a ca'din'sor of a soft brown color. Short spears were neatly kept in a bundle, a sort of circular bag made of aged leather. He towered above her, she barely reaching his shoulders even if her height was a wonder among Cairhienin. His flame colored hair was cut in a short crop, his eyes covered by the shoufa. Moira blinked. As far as she knew, they only wore their shoufa when they were ready to dance with the spears. "I.I am terribly sorry. Excuse me." She tried to dodge him but she came face to face with another person. This time it was a woman with leathery skin creased with many lines around the eyes and lips. These lines deepened as the woman frowned. "Strong." Suddenly, leathery hands snatched her wrist and dragged her forward. She was held in a tight grip by an old woman so she couldn't do anything. Forward they went mingling with the crowd until they emerged at the front of the Sun Palace. "Uhm, you must be an Aiel wise one.uhm.can you tell me why you've brought me here?" She could feel the wise one's strength in the one power. Strong but it was just as strong as Elaida. "Somara is my name. Yours Aes Sedai?" They had started to walk towards the inner part of the palace. "Moira." Guards shifted uncomfortably when they saw Somara but the wise one didn't seem to notice. She grunted but kept on walking. They went through familiar corridors, where the portraits of Damodred once hung. The portraits were replaced with banners of the light and of the Lord Dragon. Suddenly they stopped in front of a room. A feminine voice rose in an argument, then a male voice, a bit gruff but full of fury. The feminine voice rose again but stopped mid-way in a sentence. As if it were a cue, Somara, opened the door and entered, dragging Moira in with her. Unable to hide her shock, Moira's eyes widened when she saw who was in the room. A circular table stood at the center with three chairs. The one in the middle was occupied by Rand who appeared to be sulking, if there was no better word for it. On his right was Cadsuane, her face bristling with fury and apparent shock. On the other hand, Mazrim Taim who had settled for a smug smile. Moira blinked, "I.I can." Somara cut her through, "Cadsuane, I thought you promised that none of your.followers would wander around Cairhien! That they would stay in the palace grounds where the wise ones can keep an eye on them! Who knows which one plans for treason? And now, this Aes Sedai of immense power is found without an escort! In the city!" The grip on her hand tightened and then it was released suddenly. "She says her name is Moira. Is this true, Cadsuane?" Cadsuane shook her head, the dangling ornaments from her hair jingling as she did so, "Settle down, Somara. She was my student. Her name is Moira Damodred." "Well, it's a small world after all!" Mazrim maintained a hint of mockery in his voice that made all heads swivel towards him except for Moira's who had bowed her head. "What do you mean, Mazrim?" A sneer appeared on his face, "I cannot believe that a former mentor of Moira would not know that she works for me." "Works for you?" asked Cadsuane, "How?" At this Moira's head snapped up, her face filled with deadly calm but her eyes were practically throwing daggers at him. "In many ways, Aes Sedai, and it gives me a lot of pleasure!" He let out a bark of laughter after this. Cadsuane glared at Moira. "What does this mean? An Aes Sedai and an Asha'man.!" "It's nothing like that, Cadsuane! I am not that stupid nor weak to do something so ribald.with a man who might as well be burning in the Pit of Doom!" Mazrim laughed all the more. Somara had gone to frowning at Moira and Cadsuane. Rand still didn't make a move. "Light, why would I do it!" She shot a cold glance at Mazrim. He took four strides towards her, and suddenly, his lips were on hers. His arm wrapped around her waist like an iron band pushing her towards him. Moira tried to channel but then she realized that she was shielded. She heard a stifled gasp before she gave him a hard kick in the shin. Mazrim released her and laughed. "You are wonderful!" Laughing, he left the room. Moira wiped her lips on her sleeve, "Curse you, Mazrim." When she turned back to Cadsuane, she sighed and shook her head. "I can explain everything."  
  
"You work for me and him? All this time you were a double agent?" Cadsuane lost it completely. Her face was pale with incredulity and anger, "And what have you been telling him? Things my group has been doing? Moira, I know that you're better than that!" "No, Cadsuane, I left out everything that has something to do with you. I only did it because they needed to know if the White Tower would suddenly pounce on them. They have families living in the Black Tower compound, Cadsuane, I had to think of that." "And?" Moira blinked, "And what?" "And?" Moira stood up and went to stand in front of the fireplace, "I did it to save my skin. You don't know what they did to me." "What did they do to you?" "They marked me." Cadsuane channeled so that a tea pot and two tea cups floated towards her and landed on the table. The room warmed a little as she warmed the tea. "Mark you?" Moira glanced around the room. Channeling, she guarded the room with a ward against eavesdropping and intruders. With her back to Cadsuane, she slowly unbuttoned her dress. Cadsuane stiffened in her seat at the sight before her eyes. Pale leathery lines that slashed across her back showed where whip marks had once been. At the center of her back was a tattoo of a gold and red dragon curling around a silver sword and a black tower. Without even touching it, Cadsuane could see that it was made with the one power and Moira had suffered much pain through the process. "Why didn't you tell me? Seven years, Moira!" She buttoned her dress and faced Cadsuane, "You know I couldn't tell you. What would you have said? I would have been stilled and the Black tower would no longer exist. Those two things kept me from telling you." "Still, it would have helped some how." "Maybe." Cadsuane stared at Moira. She was just like Moiraine, secretly doing things that got them into big trouble. Oh, she knew about what Moiraine did at the Eye of the World and she considered it foolish. Did Moiraine think that she could stop the Dark One with that just because she was Aes Sedai and she had the Dragon Reborn with her? And now Moira was gambling with her life, living and working for the White tower and her while spying for the black tower too. All for what? "This can be treason, Moira. The White Tower can have you executed." "If I break my oath to the Black tower, I would be killed too. I have to take chances. The tower must see that we can work with the Asha'man. The greatest things that Aes Sedai did were with saidar and saidin and who can channel saidin but the Asha'man?" "You are a sitter. Why haven't you been able to make the Tower see?" "If Elaida refuses to see this then the whole tower will refuse." "Have you tried?" "Cadsuane, you know what everyone thinks about men who can channel especially the Asha'man. They only let the Dragon reborn live because he is the dragon reborn, the salvation of the world!" "Try, Moira. Start with the leaders of the ajah. Then the sitters then the other sister and then Elaida." "No. That wouldn't work. Not while the red ajah is still there." Cadsuane tapped a finger on the table, "We'll make them see somehow." 


	5. Chapter 5

When Moira left the sun Palace, it was just past 12 in the afternoon. Now, the sun was starting to set in the purple sky but it brought no warmth to the faces of people. She paced the length of her room, her eyes sometimes looking at the piece of parchment in her hand. How Cadsuane got Somara's permission to allow her to wander free in Cairhien was beyond her understanding. But she had to keep this parchment with her at all times or else she would be brought to the Wise One's camps. That thought made her shiver despite the heat. A bell rang sounding that dinner was ready. She tucked the parchment in the pouch that was tied to her belt. Standing in front of a full body mirror, she adjusted her peach gown. The oval neckline was not so daring but it was enough to make an impression. Pearls were sewn in a band around the neckline and in swirling patterns on the sleeve. She tucked a loose strand of hair and smiled. The gown was lent to her by one of her closer cousins, Maeve, someone who had a close affinity to dresses. There was a sharp knock on the door. After asking who it was, a female voice replied. "It's me.Maeve." "Come in." She adjusted the ribbon that held her tresses away from her face. A woman in a lilac gown peeked in. Her light brown curls were rolled into a fancy coif at the back of her head. Silver earrings dangled from her ears, a pair that matched the silver necklace that wound around her neck. "You look stunning, Moira." She entered and closed the door, "I was right in picking a peach gown for you." "Thank you." Moira reached for a bracelet worked in gold, a great serpent that was biting its tail, a fitting piece for an Aes Sedai. Maeve Damodred was her older cousin though age blessed her because not one of her hair strands was white yet. Her face was not yet wrinkly and she moved with youthful grace. Among her relatives, Maeve was the only one who had the chance to get to know Moiraine's and Moira's warders, Lan and Druce. Although she knew what warders were there for, it still hadn't stop her to try matchmaking them. "You know, Moira, Druce could have been a good husband, if you weren't an Aes Sedai." Her face tightened and relaxed at the mention of his name, "True.but he's dead." "Dead?" Suddenly Maeve laughed, "Oh, you must be joking! How can he be dead when I saw him in the hall just now? He's probably wanting to see you." "here?" Moira grasped the mirror to support herself, "Druce is here? But he's dead! I saw him die! He was killed by shadow hounds!" "Moira! Don't make jokes about that!" Her face became stern, "Have you two been in an argument? Is that why he's 'dead', as you put it, to you? If so, just tell me and we'll patch things up." Moira clutched her stomach that had started to churn, "It cannot be! Maeve, are you sure it was Druce?" "Of course it was Druce! I haven't gone senile! But he's now sporting the Arafellin hairstyle." Moira took a deep breath, turned around, muttered to herself, "Druce is here. But he is dead. How can the dead live again? By some malignant power." She felt a pat on her shoulder and then Maeve's voice, "May be you should go down stairs and talk to him. This is clearly a misunderstanding." "you don't understand. He died. I saw him die because of shadow hounds. He cannot be alive walking in my estate!" Maeve tsk-tsked, "What has the white tower done to you? Oh well, if you insist but don't make me say 'I told you so' if Druce comes up to your room and knocks on your door." A second peal of bells were heard, a warning that all should be at the dining hall as soon as possible. Maeve walked towards her cousin and tugged her sleeve, "We best be going down now." Moira nodded. Taking Maeve's arm, they exited the room and headed for the dining hall. She smoothened her face into Aes Sedai serenity but she knew her eyes belied her thoughts. Truthfully, she didn't know whether to believe that Druce was really here (which she knew was impossible) or that Maeve was playing a joke on her. She'd wished many times before that Druce hadn't really died, that it was all a nightmare, but seven years had beaten her down into accepting his death. Then now he would suddenly pop up? Now that was certainly the Dark One's luck. They swept down a grand marble staircase to finally enter a long room through ornate doors. The high vaulted room was lit with many gold candelabra holding expensive beeswax candles. A table that would sit twenty- one people stood on the polished marble floor at the center of the hall. Chairs, heavily embroidered with gold, blue and green threads stood on either side of the table, ten to each side. The last chair, embroidered with Moira's personal insignia, a black winged horse clutching a white spear in its teeth, stood at the head of the table where Moira would sit. To finish the whole setting, gleaming silver ware were placed on the table while a huge crystal Sea Folk vase filled with lilies and roses served as a center piece. "We'll talk later, Moira." Maeve patted her arm and went to mingle with other guests Moira looked around. Everyone seemed to expect something, the elder ones watching her intently but with lesser malice than those of about the same age as she was. The children however, looked upon her with awe, some of them taking tentative steps towards her. One lady was about to rebuke her child but a glance at the elder ones, especially Cerys, made her think twice. A young girl, no more than five years old, walked up towards her and bowed, "I am Allese. Who are you?" Moira knelt on the floor and smiled. At least this little one wasn't judgmental. "I am Moira." Allese giggled, "you are so pretty!" She reached out to touch Moira's hair, "You know.we look alike." Her hands dropped to her pink silk skirt, "Moira.that's a nice name." "Allese is a pretty name too." "I like Moira better! If only I was-" "Allese!" A boy who was probably four years older than her, ran towards them. Upon reaching Allese, he took her hand, "Allese, you shouldn't disturb the older ones!" "But Moira and I were-" His eyes widened in fear, "Allese! Have you no respect? You should call her Moira Sedai, right Moira Sedai?" His eyes flickered to her, expecting an answer. "Well.yes.it is proper but-" "Why should I call her Moira Sedai, Galldrian? That's not her name! Her name is Moira!" Allese's mouth tightened. "I know her name is Moira, lummox! You should call her Moira Sedai because she is Aes Sedai!" "What is Aes Sedai?" Allese asked innocently. Moira chuckled, "Alright, we'll change the rules a bit. You don't have to call me Moira Sedai. Moira would be just fine." "But-but what if other Aes Sedai find out?" "We'll keep this between ourselves." Moira whispered, then winked. Allese giggled, Galldrian (the second) smiled hesitantly. "Why don't you call the other children? Tell them to meet me in the gardens before bedtime, alright? I've got a little surprise for you all." "Yes, Moira." Galldrian said slowly but his eyes twinkled with childlike happiness. Tugging Allese, they ran off to the opposite side of the room. Moira stood up and brushed her skirt. Something tugged at her heart, not the loss of Druce but the near fact that she may never become a mother. Yes, she wanted to have a husband and settle down with children. She could imagine her life if ever that happened, happy and fulfilled. Did the other sisters have this yearning too? She sighed. The weave had other plans for her but damn the weave for not giving her the chance to be a mother. A bell sounded, all the guests started to walk towards the table. Breathing in deeply, Moira headed for the table too. 


End file.
